1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a versi-rake attachment and more particularly pertains to performing a combination of garden or lawn tasks simultaneously with a versi-rake attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gardening tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, gardening tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of gardening are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,116 to Lidikay et al. discloses the design of a garden hoe and rake combination, or similar article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,474 to Palumbo discloses an adjustable hoe attachment for rake.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,875 to Roper discloses the design of a combined hoe and rake head assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,679 to Tallerico et al. discloses a garden tool with hoe parts, pointed nose and arched projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,760 to Webb discloses a garden tool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a versi-rake attachment that performs a combination of garden or lawn tasks simultaneously.
In this respect, the versi-rake attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of performing a combination of garden or lawn tasks simultaneously.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved versi-rake attachment which can be used for performing a combination of garden or lawn tasks simultaneously. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.